Spinal vs. Sir Daniel Fortesque
Spinal vs. Sir Daniel is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Killer Instinct vs MediEvil! Two spooky scary skeletons that send shivers down your find in a battle to seal each others doom tonight! Who Will Win! Interlude Boomstick: 5P00KY 5C4RY 5K3L3T0N5 53ND 5H1V3R5 D0WN Y0UR 5P1N3 Wiz: Right uh..these two skele- Boomstick: FR34K1NG 5KULL5 W1LL 5H0CK Y0UR 50UL 534L Y0UR D00M T0N1-''' Wiz: *Punches Boomstick* Anyway these two swordsman skeletons face off in a sword duel. '''Boomstick: Spinal, the resurrected skeleton of UltraTech Wiz: And Sir. Daniel Fortesque, The Hero of Gallowmere Spinal Wiz: UltraTech, the most powerful megacorporation organizing a sensational, no-holds-barred fighting game tournament. But there’s one newcomer that entered the ring, one with much mystery. Spinal Boomstick: As a legendary warrior over 2000 years ago, the thing now known as Spinal was torn from the peace known as death. Due to Walmart’s cell regeneration experiments- I mean UltraTech, damn. Maybe UltraTech could be Walmart Wiz: Trapped in a new world he had no choice but to obey UltraTech even with his reluctance. To make things worse he suffers tormenting flashbacks to the ancient life he can never quite remember. Boomstick: Basically he has PTSD? Wiz: You can say that. In the shadow of UltraTech’s other creations like previously death battle combatants Riptor & Fulgore Spinal goes to show his worth. Boomstick: I’d say he’s got it covered. He is a very skilled swordsman being able to wield his sword and shield from his past life just as well as before. But while he does wield weaponry he also possesses strange magical abilities Wiz: He can use teleportation and manipulate ghostly skulls and arms. He can even absorb projectiles into his shield then convert them into fire like attacks Boomstick: Spinal can perform No Mercies which include summoning another skeleton to pull the opponent underground or making a giant needle like object appear out of his shield Wiz: Because..I have no clue, guess it’s just. Magic. Boomstick: However Spinal does lack long range weaponry so if you mange to carry that around, if he doesn’t absorb it and fire it back as fire he’s not gonna have a good time. Wiz: But remember that he’s coming for you. Along with UltraTech’s experiments Spinal: Yaahahahahaha! Sir Daniel Wiz: Long, long ago. There was a tale of a undead warrior who would rise from the grave and stop evil sorcerers. That man was Sir. Daniel Fortesque Boomstick: But, before he was a non-dead dead warrior. He was a ordinary man in the 13th Century. With tales of slaying dragons Wiz: The King was so impressed that he made Dan a knight and appointed him head of the Royal Battalion. Gallowmere had not seen a war in many centuries so it was an honorary post. Boomstick: But lemme guess some guy caused a war and it killed Daniel? Wiz: Pretty much, he was hit in the eye by the very first arrow. Boomstick: Wow..what a flop. A fatal one, as he was killed by that wound. Wiz: Exactly a century later however the evil sorcerer Zarok returned and used a spell to bring the dead back to life..but unwittingly resurrected Sir. Dan. He was the only one who had free will thus the only one who could stop Zarok Boomstick: Awakened from his rest Daniel embarked on a quest to destroy Zarok once and for all. Traveling the lands of Gallowmere. Doing this he needs the right tools for the job. Wiz: Daniel wields a Magic Sword. A sword twice as powerful as his broadsword. And has no way of breaking meaning Sir. Dan can use it indefinitely. He also wields a Gold Shield which defends him, it’s very durable buuut is not unbreakable. Boomstick: But Sir. Dan has other weapons such as a Hammer, it can break rocks and release a deadly shockwave. ''' Wiz: The Magic Longbow is more powerful than a traditional crossbow and can shoot flaming arrows as well as normal ones. '''Boomstick: But he also has Spears if that doesn’t do it. Wiz: He also has Throwing Daggers and Axes. He can also use Lightning which kills numerous enemies around him. Perfect for outnumbered situations. And Chicken Drumsticks heal him up. And lastly has Dragon Armor which gives him resistance to fire and allows him to breath fire also. He can even use his arms or even head as a weapon! Boomstick: Man, he always comes prepared. ''' Wiz: However only two weapons of his are very important. The Chalice Of Souls which release several souls which home in on foes and a beam of light fires from it. '''Boomstick: And the beautiful..Anubis Stone. Wiz: See, the Anubis Stone was used by Zarok to raise his undead armor. But was broken into 4 pieces, but when Sir. Dan combines the four it creates a large forcefield and slowly atomizes anyone stupid enough to step into it Boomstick: With this Sir. Dan has conquered dragons, demons, other zombies and eventually killed Zarok himself Wiz: But he’s not without his flaws. His Dragon Armor doesn’t provide much resistance outside of fire resistance and his Anubis Stone weighs him down as he’s using it, as he can only walk and jump when he’s using it Boomstick: Also, this guy muffles whenever he tries to speak Sir Daniel: *Is muffling* Which way to the evil Wizard? Colonel Radec: Speak, clearly. Sir Daniel: I’m trying to find the evil Wizard! Boomstick: But, I guess you don’t need to talk when you’re a one-eyed undead hero. Whenever the situation calls for it, he’ll rise from his grave and take on evil once more. Sir Daniel: I am the hero of gallowmere! I’ll show you! Death Battle! It was midnight in a foggy graveyard in Gallowmere. One of which where Spinal came across, he’d just killed a visitor. Sir Daniel was alarmed by this and rose from his grave. He got brave and tried to intimidate Spinal even though he was muffled Sir Daniel: I am the hero of gallowmere! Sir Daniel stepped up but got slashed by Spinal, Daniel blocked with his Gold Shield and got into a fighting stance Sir Daniel: I’ll show you.. FIGHT! Spinal: Yahahaha! Spinal ran up to Sir. Daniel and began slicing at him but Sir. Daniel had his Magic Sword out and slashed back, both countering each other Spinal: Ehaha! Haha! Spinal kicked Sir. Daniel in the face and stabbed him once.. Spinal: Hahaha! Then stabbed him twice. And got ready to stab him a third time but Sir Daniel fired an arrow into Spinal’s arm Sir Daniel: I’ll do to you what I’ve done to the evil Wizard. Sir Daniel slashed Spinal 3 times with the Magic Sword and jumped on his back. Knocking him away. Spinal could only laugh Spinal: Yahahaha! Sir. Daniel: You are amused by me beating you? Sir. Daniel confused threw a Axe at Spinal. It hit Spinal’s shield as Spinal blocked it Spinal: YAHAHA! Sir. Daniel was surprised and Spinal stood overhead and bashed Sir. Daniel’s head with the shield. Sir. Daniel flew back but shook it off. Spinal teleported behind Sir. Daniel and begin slashing at him Spinal: Yahaha! Spinal fires a green skull projectile at Sir. Daniel but he fires back with a magic bow arrow, destroying both projectiles. Sir Daniel points at Spinal and slides sword across his own neck. Spinal still couldn’t do anything but laugh.. Spinal: Yahahahahah- Sir. Daniel kicked Spinal in the face and threw his right hand at him, it makes Spinal begin to gag and collapse. Sir Daniel gets his hand back on and rushes in with a hammer Sir. Daniel: Maybe next time. Sir. Daniel jumped up and swung down but Spinal used Skeleport. Sir. Daniel: What? Spinal appears above Daniel and uses Shadow Boneshaker slashing Sir. Daniel five times Spinal: Yaha! Spinal swung upward knocking Sir. Daniel off his feet. But Daniel pulled out his hammer and swung it down on the ground creating a shockwave knocking Spinal away. Sir Daniel got back up Sir. Daniel: This is what a true hero can do! Spinal runs up and Dive Kicks Sir Daniel on the chest. Launching him slightly backward. Spinal: Yahahaha! Spinal’s sword caught on fire and he swung at Sir. Daniel..but Sir. Daniel equipped his Dragon Armor. Sir Daniel took the hit and breathed fire back at Spinal, launching him to the side. Sir. Daniel: I’ll show you! Spinal launched a Shadow Searing Skull at Sir. Daniel but he countered it with a lightning bolt. Both of them get blasted away by their strikes Spinal: Yahaha! Sir. Daniel: How are you still alive!? When will you perish! Spinal kept laughing and Skeleported to Sir. Daniel. Sir. Daniel had little time to react as Spinal slashed repeatedly at Sir Daniel. Spinal: Yahaha!! Spinal slashed again. Sending Sir Daniel down. Spinal walked away....but Sir Daniel was still alive..he pulled out a drumstick and ate it. Replenishing himself. Sir Daniel sprung up from the ground and leaped into the air. Sir Daniel then cut Spinal from the air tumbling Spinal down Spinal: Yahaha!! Spinal used Bone Runner and rammed into Sir Daniel but Sir Daniel also charged and they both countered. Spinal used Boneshaker however and rammed his shield at Sir. Daniel Spinal: Yaha! Spinal got his shield ready and a needle sprang from it impaling Sir. Dan. But Sir Dan kicked the shield from Spinal. Spinal flinched back, worried as Sir Dan grabbed him and slashed him up. Sir Daniel pulled out The Chalice Of Souls. Sir Daniel fired it upward launching Spinal into the sky. Spinal came tumbling down with souls around him, attacking him from all sides. Sir Daniel: This is what happens when you mess with a force out of your capabilities! Spinal: Yaha! Spinal throws a ghostly arm and runs at Sir Daniel Spinal: Yahaha! Spinal rapidly attacked with Skeleport pulling off combos on Sir Daniel Sir Daniel: I still never should have let you even enter my sight. Spinal nabbed his shield back and began rapidly hitting Sir Daniel with it. But Sir Daniel smashed Spinal in the face with a hammer and stomped him on the head. Sir Daniel: You’ve been wasting my time! I could’ve just go back and stopped that evil wizard again! No matter. I’ll make sure you won’t be a distraction for future occurrences Spinal froze and summoned a skeleton to dig Sir Daniel to the underworld, but the souls of before attacked the skeleton and it bursted Sir Daniel: You’ve been stalling me for far too long! Now I shall end it! Sir Daniel got ready and rammed the Golden Shield into Spinal’s chest knocking him down. Sir Daniel then rammed it into his head. Then hits him in the leg. However Spinal slashes one more time and shatters the shield and cuts his head off....Spinal thinks he has won but he hears the head talk Sir Daniel So, it’s come to be like this? Sir Daniel took a step back and charged up Magic Arrows with the Magic Bow. Spinal, too injured from the fight. Could not push forward. Sir Daniel shot an arrow at Spinal’s left arm pinning it down. Sir Daniel: You are going nowhere.. Sir Daniel then pinned down his right arm, left leg and right leg. Sir Daniel: I’m ending this. Now.. Sir Daniel grabbed 4 broken pieces. Spinal just thought them to be some sort of weird artifact and didn’t think much of it..however Sir Daniel began combining them and Spinal looked in fear.. Sir Daniel: This is over! Sir Daniel held it up creating a forcefield around it. Sir Daniel ran to Spinal and surrounded him into the forcefield. Spinal screamed in agony as the forcefield slowly atomized him. Sir Daniel saw that there was barely anything left of Spinal and put the Anubis Stone away Sir Daniel: I’ve done it K.O! Sir Daniel does a small victory dance before returning to his grave attaching his head back Conclusion Boomstick: I don’t think Spinal will be laughing any longer Wiz: At first glance these two seemed even. With very similar movesets countering the other. However Sir Dan had the advantage over almost every category. Boomstick: Not only did Sir Daniel have more variety but had more experience and strength as well, been able to take out demons, dragons, etc. And keep going Wiz: His weapons were also superior. And the ability to reflect projectiles into fire and launch them was countered by the Dragon Armor. Boomstick: “But Wizard shouldn’t he have died from beheading” Wiz: If he were to die from beheading..he would have died to a bird that pulled it off his neck one time. Boomstick: Looks like Sir Daniel just sealed Spinal’s doom Wiz: The winner is Sir Daniel Fortesque Who would you be rooting for? Spinal Sir Daniel Fortesque Next Time (Ahomeschoolingroudon) Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle.. ??? 1: I hope you appreciate Kal-El that everything that happens from this point is one your hand. The skies will rain fire, the oceans will boil, the streets will run red with the blood of billions. Only then, after your last pitiful hope is extinguished will I end your life. ??? 2: You will have your war, Asgardian. If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can't find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Microsoft vs Sony' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Undead themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Skeleton Themed Death Battles